BleachMyStory
by Tsudere
Summary: When Hisekcho moves from Mexico to live with her friend in Japan, she encounters a familiar face, new adventures, new friends, bullies, spirits, scary hollows, soul reapers, strange powers, a family secret, and...a new boyfriend? Story15 out now!
1. Prologue: Farewell to Old Time

** Hello all you fanfiction lovers! My real name's Esha and this is my first official fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please send a review if you're also a fanfiction user. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

BleachMyStory Prologue: Farewell to Old Times

* * *

Setting: An airport in Mexico

**_My name is Hisekcho Hamasaki. I'm 15 years old. I've been living in Mexico since was six. I'm about to leave for Japan to live with my best friend Hanreiki. _**

She stands near her friend Nami, in front of the airport holding a book in her hand and a bookmark with a beautiful flower, a pink dahlia, in the other.

**Hisekcho**: (I can't believe I'm leaving.)

**Nami:** You still carry that bookmark around?

**Hisekcho: **Well if you must know, this is very precious to me.

**Nami: **Yeah, I know you told me the story already.

They both look up at the giant airport sign.

**Nami: **So you going to Japan, huh?

She turns to look at Nami and smiles.

**Nami:** Well, it's certainly going to be different without you around. The gang will sure miss you.

Then she begins to cry.

**Hisekcho:** I'll never forget you all and things you taught me. You were best friends a girl could ever have.

**Nami:** Ah, quit your blubbering! Must you always cry like that? Besides, it's not like we're going away forever. Just don't forget to email us once in a while and tell us how Hanreiki's doing, OK?

She stopped crying and looks up at her.

**Hisekcho:** Yes! I promise to use the skills I learned from you and make new friends.

**Nami:** (smiling) Now that's my precious little bookworm. Now it looks like time to for you to board your plane.

Hisekcho hugs her one last time before she yelled at her to let go. She walks towards the door and turns around to wave goodbye. Nami waves back and then yelled something.

**Nami: **Don't forget about us okay? And who knows, you might see him again.

Hisekcho lets out a laugh, knowing that's probably impossible. She hasn't seen him in years.

She boards the airplane, waiting for it to take off.

**Hisekcho:** Japan here I come.

**

* * *

**

End Prologue


	2. Story1: Reunion of Friend and Relative

BleachMyStory Story1: Reunion of Friend and Relative

* * *

Finally the plane lands in Japan after 15 hours.

**Hisekcho:** I'll finally get to see Yumiko again.

**_Hanreiki's been my best friend since elementary. She can't speak due to a strange scar on her neck. She has to wear a strange bandage around her neck just to help her breathe-and hide her terrible scar. She had to leave for Japan early because they had excellent doctors who could help with her condition. _**

When Hisekcho finally gets off the plane, she looked around the airport searching for Yumiko. It was crowded and the streets are busy with the sounds of cars and people talking on cell phones and sending messages on beepers. Then she felt a tap on my shoulder. Hisekcho turns around then suddenly, a girl with long black and blue eyes leaps on top of her.

**Hisekcho: **Hanreiki!

She hugged Hisekcho so tight that she couldn't breathe.

**Hisekcho:** Okay Hanreiki that's enough. Seriously I can't breathe!

Yumiko finally releases her.

**Hisekcho:** How'd you know it was me?

Hanreiki pointed at the book that Hisekcho was holding with the bookmark.

**Hisekcho: **Oh yeah, after all this time you still remember me by my book huh?

Hanreiki gave her a sad look which means "Is that all? I bet you think I only know you because you're always carrying a book around."

**_Hanreiki usually uses sign language when around other people. But she doesn't have to around me, because I understand her so well._**

**Hisekcho:** No, no Hanreiki I didn't mean it like that. I mean you would always know it was me because we've known each other for a long time.

Hanreiki suddenly starts to smile and hugs Hisekcho again.

After they left the airport, they went to their new apartment.

It's a fairly big average size place with two floors. The first floor consists of three rooms, the living room, the kitchen/dining room, and the second floor has a bathroom at the end of the hallway. Each side of the hall contains three rooms. The middle room on the left is Hisekcho's and the last room is Hanreiki's. The rest are vacant guest rooms filled with books.

Since Hanreiki moved to Japan only two weeks before Hisekcho, the place still had a lot of boxes around the place. Yumiko grabbed Hisekcho's hand and pulls upstairs to her room. It was a bit bigger than her room back in Mexico. Hisekcho hurried unpacked her things so she can help Hanreiki unpack everything else.

After a few hours of unpacking, there was a knock on the door. Hisekcho went to answer it. It was her grandmother, Hamasaki Chukei.

**Chukei:** Well it's about time. You didn't wait for me at the airport. And to top it all off, you didn't come to visit me.

**Hisekcho:** Hello grandma, I didn't even know you were going to pick me up.

**Chukei****:** Well then since you're here-

She stopped and looks in the apartment.

**Chukei****:** Looks like you just finished fixing up the place. And you are so rude as to not invite me in.

**Hisekcho:** Sorry grandma. Please come in.

She came in and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. **_Grandma's always like this, being mean and sarcastic with people. You get used to it once you truly know her, though._**

**Chukei****:** Well then down to business. Here I have in my hand are the registration forms for your transfers at your new school; starting next week you'll be attending your new school, Kuraka High.

She gives Hisekcho and Hanreiki an envelope.

**Chukei****:** I'll come by every month to visit and pay the rent. There is also the school uniforms placed in your closets.

She was just about to get up to leave when Hisekcho stops her.

**Chukei****:** I'll call you a cab so you could get home. Would you like anything to drink?"

She smiled.

**Chukei****:** There now you're being a nice granddaughter.

**

* * *

**

End Story1


	3. Story2: Huh, Another Reunion?

BleachMyStory Story2: Huh, Another Reunion?

* * *

**Hisekcho: **Alright today's the day we start for our new school.

She turns to look at Hanreiki.

**Hisekcho: **Let's have new friends and new adventures so we could tell everyone in Mexico okay?

Hanreiki gave her a smile and nodded.

They reached the campus about a few minutes before class started. They looked at their schedules.

**Hisekcho:** Okay, it looks like we don't have homeroom together, but we do have afternoon classes.

Hisekcho was able to arrive at my first class which was History. The teacher saw her enter stood up and introduced her.

**Teacher:** Okay class we have a new student today. Her name is Hisekcho now class let's greet our new student.

**Class:** Welcome Hisekcho.

She looked at the class and said hello.

**Teacher**: Now Hisekcho why don't you tell us about yourself.

**_Man, I never like standing up in front of a class. I just get so nervous. _**

**Hisekcho: **Um hello. My name is Hisekcho. I just transferred from Mexico. I like to read books. I hope to get know and like everyone here.

**Teacher:** Alright Hisekcho what an excellent introduction. Please have a seat.

I took an empty seat in the second row next to a girl with who has two blue barrettes in her orange hair.

**Lunch**

After the bell rang, Hisekcho decided to meet Yumiko, go to the library, and then eat some lunch outside. They were just about to head towards the library when the girl with orange hair that Hisekcho met in class came up to her. She came so quickly she startled her.

**Orihime:** Hello my name's Orihime.

Hisekcho**:** Hel- Hello my name's Hisekcho.

She turned to look at Hanreiki.

**Orihime:** Hi and who are you?

Hanreiki smiled and waved at her.

Hisekcho**:** Her name is Hanreiki. She can't speak.

**Orihime:** Oh.

Orihime started to frown, but then she smiled again.

**Orihime:** Hey, why don't you have lunch with us? I'm meeting up with my friends outside.

Before Hisekcho could even answer, Orihime grabs her hand and pulls Hisekcho to the end of the hallway. She looked at a girl with short black hair and black eyes, a guy with orange hair (you'd think he dyed it, but you can tell it was natural), and another guy wearing glasses who has black hair.

**Orihime**: These are my friends, Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryu.

She turned left to the end of the other end of the hallway.

**Orihime:** Oh here comes Chad.

Hisekcho turns to look at a tall guy with long brown hair. He had an excellent physique and looked very strong. When Hisekcho saw him, she gasped and turned pale white and ran until she saw the girls' bathroom and hid in there.

**_I can't believe it. He's actually here?_******

Hisekcho took out a bookmark given to her by her step-father. It had a beautiful picture of a Japanese girl under a cherry blossom tree on one side on the other side; it had a picture of Hisekcho, her step-father, and her mother, on the top and on the bottom was a beautifully pressed pink dahlia. She clutches the bookmark close to my chest.

**_I can't believe I saw him again. Sado Yasutora._**

**

* * *

**

End Story2


	4. Extra1: Christmas Special

MyBleachStory Extra1: First Christmas Special

* * *

**Hisekcho:** Hello everyone! Hisekcho and Hanreiki here with our first fanfiction Christmas special. As a Japanese tradition, this Christmas we're inviting everyone to a Christmas themed anime café.

**Ichigo:** That's not how Japanese celebrate Christmas!

**Hisekcho:** Don't worry, we brought the traditional Christmas cakes. We also made these cool Christmas outfits like the ones we're wearing for everyone.

Hanreiki and Hisekcho shoved Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia each a Christmas costume.

**Uryu:** The seams in this outfit have been stitched very neatly. (Although it could use a cape.)

**Ichigo:** I'm not wearing this!

**Orihime:** Come on Ichigo, it's so cool!

**Ichigo:** Hey how did you all change so quickly?!

**Hisekcho:** All right now that we're in costume, the duty as anime café waitresses is to serve the master by giving gifts and Christmas cakes.

Quickly, Orihime grabbed Ichigo then Rukia took Uryu to a table.

**Hisekcho:** Well looks like it's you and me serving Sado, Hanreiki.

Hanreiki gives Hisekcho a sly look then turns around to follow Orihime.

**Hisekcho:** Wait! Hanreiki don't leave me! (Oh no, I'm all by myself with Sado.)

She nervously walks toward Chad.

**Hisekcho:** (nervously) Please allow me to lead you to a table.

Hisekcho led Sado to a table covered with a beautiful scarlet tablecloth and decorated with a nice, tiny Christmas tree.

**Hisekcho:** Alright, now it's time to bring the Christmas cakes.

Hisekcho and Hanreiki ran to the kitchen and came back each holding a tray of Christmas cakes.

**Hisekcho:** (Okay, must not be nervous. Just walk to Sado and offer him a cake.)

While walking, Hisekcho didn't realize a strange yellow teddy bear on the floor. She stepped on it and slipped. Sado quickly grabbed her before she could fall.

**Sado:** Are you okay?

Hisekcho's whole face turned red and then she fainted.

**Sado:** Um, what happened?

Ichigo was holding the teddy bear, yelling at it.

**Ichigo:** You idiot! You could have hurt someone!

Hanreiki is now holding a sign.

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF OUR CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT YEAR.**

**

* * *

**

End Extra1


	5. Story3: Troubled Habits

BleachMyStory Story3: Troubled Habits

* * *

**Hisekcho: **I can't believe I saw Yasutora again. But wait a minute, Orihime called him Chad. Then what if that person isn't Sado? Oh my god, that means I ran into the bathroom for no reason and I also have to explain why I ran in the bathroom in the first place.

Hanreiki comes into the bathroom looks at Tsudere.

**Hisekcho:** I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry. I just panicked that's all.

Hanreiki gives her a strange look.

**Hisekcho:** I thought that person was Sado, that's all.

Both Hisekcho and Hanreiki came out of the restroom and saw Orihime and the others standing there.

**Orihime:** Wow, Hisekcho, you ran so fast, you should try out for track.

**Rukia: **Yeah, that's very impressing speed you have there.

**Hisekcho:** Heh, heh sorry about that everyone. I'm just not feeling very well. Maybe I'll join some other day. Come on Hanreiki, let's go to the library.

Hisekcho looks at Chad, blushes, and hurries to the library, Hanreiki hurrying to catch up with her.

**Ichigo:** Well that was weird. You really need to stop dragging people in Orihime.

**Orihime:** What could have happened?

**Uryuu:** Maybe she was afraid of Chad.

**Chad:** Huh?

**Ichigo:** Well it's true you are a big person.

**Rukia:** Who knows you could have scared her too Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Hey!

**One week later **

Hisekcho and Hanreiki were at their lockers getting ready to leave.

**Hisekcho:** Hey Hanreiki, you should go ahead home. I have to check some things out.

Yumiko understood what that meant. It means that Hisekcho was going to stay after school to check some books out in the library until dark.

Hanreiki gives her pat on her shoulder.

**Hisekcho:** Don't worry I'll promise to be careful.

Hanreiki, feeling reassured, smiled and leaves the campus.

_**I have this strange habit. I just love to read. But not only read. I also like to take notes and makes references. When I read a book I like, I review it, I research it, and I do everything I can know the most about. Usually I would stay up for days and nights, without food or sleep, learning everything I can.**_

**Few hours later**

**Hisekcho: **Man it's pretty late. I should hurry home. I still can't believe saw him again. That was Sado no doubt. What are the odds that I would him again here in Japan?

While Hisekcho was walking down the street, going through her thoughts, she didn't realize a strange figure following her. He came from behind and grabbed her breasts. Hisekcho screamed, turned around, and slapped him with the book she was carrying. The strange man didn't at all seem to show any sign of pain.

**Strange man:** Well looks like you're pretty busty. What's your bra size, 38D?

_**What the hell is this guy? And how did he know my size? I'd better hurry get out here.**_

But before she could even turn around, three more guys came from behind her and grabbed her.

**Hisekcho:** Let go of me!

The strange man in front of her put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pill.

**Strange man:** My, my, you're very resistant. I guess I have no choice but to just give you this so you won't make a fuss.

He came closer with the pill in his hand. Hisekcho tried to break free and held her mouth shut, but they were too many and too strong. The strange man forced her mouth open pushed the pill down her throat.

Hisekcho started to feel dizzy and faint.

_**My legs feel like noodles. I…can't keep my eyes open.**_

**

* * *

**

End Story3


	6. Story4: He is My Saviour

BleachMyStory Story4: My Savior

* * *

_**Oh…my head. Where am I? **_

Hisekcho's hands and feet tied up with rope. She looks around her and finds herself in this big warehouse. She hears a sound, gasped and turned. It was the strange man.

**Strange man: **Well, it looks like you're finally up. That's good because I don't want you to miss out.

He puts the back of his hand to Hisekcho's cheek. Angry, Hisekcho bit his hand as hard as she could. The strange man screamed, and pulled his hand away.

The other boys must have heard this, because they came running.

**Boys: **Taku!

**Taku:** It's alright, don't hurt her. She could still be useful.

**Boy 1:** So what do you think?

**Taku:** Well, she has a bit of fierce attitude, nice bust, and a pretty face. You could also tell she inexperienced but that will be taken care of. She has a nice tan complexion and she has excellent shape. Yeah, she could be useful.

Then he smiled a wicked smile.

**Taku:** Shoji get the camera ready. You two, take her into the other room.

They took a piece of cloth and blindfolded her. Then they took her into another room. They threw her onto the, untied her hands and handcuffed her to a bed post.

**Hisekcho:** SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Suddenly she felt a hard slap across her face. The stinging pain almost left her mouth numb.

**Taku:** Oh I'm sorry. You see my hand usually does that but it will happen a lot less if you don't give me a hard time.

**Shoji:** Okay, the camera's ready.

**Taku:** Right let's get started.

Hisekcho felt a pair of hands grab the front of her shirt then she felt it being ripped apart. She struggled and struggled but he was over her, he overpowered her. His hands were wrapped around her, trying to take off her bra.

**Hisekcho:** NO!

**Taku: **Okay that's it, drug her.

After hearing this, Hisekcho kicked her legs as hard as she could but they were immediately held back. Then her mouth was once again forced open and she felt the pill slip down her throat.

Hisekcho**:** (No it's all over. My promise will be broken. I'll end up…. like…mother.)

When she was just about to lose consciousness, she heard a noise.

**Taku:** What the hell's going on? Who the hell is this guy?

**Shoji:** You must have guts coming in and taking us on like this.

The last Hisekcho heard were boys yelling and a fight breaking out.

**Hisekcho: **(A guy? Who…is… he? Why… is… he…trying…to … save…)

Before she could finish her thought, Hisekcho slipped into unconsciousness.

**The next morning**

Hisekcho woke up with a slight throb in her head. Suddenly she felt a big embrace by her friend Hanreiki.

**Hisekcho:** Hanreiki where am I?

She looks around the room and realizes she was back home on the couch in the living. Then she noticed that she was wearing a large jacket with a hood. It was orange and black with pocket on the left sleeve. Hisekcho looked under it and notice she was wearing nothing underneath.

**Hisekcho:** Oh my God! Huh?

Hisekcho turns her head to see that her bookmark is there lying on the table next to the scholl uniform she was wearing. She picks up the bookmark.

**Hisekcho: **Hanreiki, can you tell me who was the person that saved me? Did he give a name? What did he look like? (Maybe he was Yasutora!)

Hanreiki just looked at her silently, not indicating anything.

**Hisekcho:** Hanreiki please tell me I need to know. (That's weird. Hanreiki usually tells me everything.)

Hanreiki simply nodded then gave Hisekcho a look saying "I'm sorry but I promised not to tell."

Hisekcho looks at her bookmark in her hand and then holds it close to her chest.

**Hisekcho: **I want to find him. I want to thank him. For he is my savior.

**

* * *

**

End Story4


	7. Story5: The Reason You Hide

BleachMyStory Story5: The Reason You Hide

* * *

**Date: Sunday 5/23 Time: 10:55 p.m. **

**Setting: Kurosaki Clinic**

Hisekcho's banging on the front door.

**Hisekcho:** SOMEBODY HELP!!!

_**I never saw it.**_

**Hisekcho: **PLEASE HURRY! I don't want her to die!

She falls to her knees sobbing.

_**I'm not sure what happened but…**_

The door opens; Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki see Hisekcho holding Hanreiki. She was unconscious and covered in blood. Worst of all she had a horrible mark across her torso.

…_**I knew something attacked us and she move in the way to protect me. Even so…**_

**Hisekcho:** Please help her.

…_**out of all days, why this one?**_

They placed Hanreiki on one of the clinic beds.

**Ichigo:** What happened?

**Hisekcho:** I'm not sure, it was so weird. First we heard loud thuds then suddenly HanHan* pushed me to the ground. When I got up, I saw her like this.

Hisekcho begins to cry.

**Hisekcho:** She was soaked in blood and wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I called her name. Then I picked her and carried her here as fast as I could because I heard your family runs a clinic and it was the closet I could get.

**Isshin: **Well it looks pretty deep; it might take some time to recover.

Ichigo snuck back upstairs to his room.

**Ichigo:** Rukia did you hear that?

**Rukia:** Yes, it's definitely the work of a Hollow. I can sense it; it's about 1,000 meters away.

***Meanwhile downstairs**

Hisekcho's in the patient room standing near Hanreiki. Yuzu comes to her and gives her some tea.

**Isshin: **you shouldn't worry too much. She's unconscious but she'll able to make a full recovery.

Hisekcho nods.

**Hisekcho:** Yes, thank you.

**Yuzu:** Here.

**Hisekcho:** Huh?

**Yuzu: **You've been in the rain this tea will help you. You should also change clothes.

Hisekcho takes the tea from Yuzu.

**Hisekcho: **Thanks, but I think I'll stay near Hanreiki.

Yuzu nodded and left the room, followed by her father. Hisekcho turns her head to look at Hanreiki.

_**Hanreiki… why is it that…**_

***Meanwhile**

**Rukia: **There it is.

Ichigo and Rukia run closer to see the Hollow. It was massive in size. It had a huge mouth that covered another set of teeth. It was shaped like an odd beetle with a hole in the center of its back. The Beetle Hollow let out a horrifying roar.

**Ichigo: **All right let's do this.

…_**no matter what horrible thing happens to you…you hide yourself**_

* * *

End Story5

* * *


	8. Story6: May 23

**This chapter of fanfic is a flashback of what happened earlier in the last chapter and how Hisekcho and Hanreiki met.**

**

* * *

**

**BleachMyStory Story6: 5/23, May 23****

* * *

**

**Date: Sunday 5/23 Time: 10:55 a.m. **

**Setting: Hisekcho's and Hanreiki's apartment**

**Hisekcho:** All right let's make we get everything in check. Today we're going on a picnic underneath the sakura tree at the park, then later we'll go do some shopping, mostly books for me, then at the end of the day, we'll go to that bar and you'll make me do some karaoke.

Hanreiki gave a hard nod with her and tried to hurry Hisekcho out the door.

**Hisekcho:** Okay okay HanHan. No need to rush.

_**Hanreiki always gets excited about this day. Because it was the day we first became friends.**_**

* * *

**

**_For some time I don't know how long, but I've always been watching that girl. That sad girl who could never speak for herself. She was always being bullied. The kids pulled her hair, called her names, made fun of her inability to speak. But no matter what, however cruel the bullying was, when it was over she stood up and smiled it off like it was nothing. She never cried and she never fought back. I never got it; to be honest I always thought she was kind of stupid, hiding her feeling like that. Then on that strange day May 23__rd__ it happened._****

* * *

**

**Date: Sunday 5/23 Time: 10:00 p.m. **

**Hanreiki and Hisekcho are walking to the karaoke bar.**

**Hisekcho:** Today's day was excellent. The picnic was beautiful and I can't believe the excellent sale they had at that bookstore.

Hanreiki pushed her.

**Hisekcho:** Huh, you're in a hurry hear me sing? Oh alright, but only because I'm doing it for you.

Hanreiki shoves her even harder.

**Hisekcho:** Will you quit pushing HanHan?

Hanreiki then suddenly shoves Hisekcho to the ground.

**Hisekcho:** Jeez Hanreiki! What is wrong with-

As Hisekcho got up she turned around to see Hanreiki. She was on the ground soaked in blood with a large slash across her torso.

**Hisekcho:** Hanreiki!! Hanreiki please wake up! (What happened? Where did this injury come from?)

Immediately there was a loud crash hitting the wall.

Hisekcho screamed.

**Hisekcho:** What's going on?

Quickly, Hisekcho picked up Hanreiki and ran as fast as she could.

**Hisekcho:** (I have hurry lose that thing and get Hanreiki to a hospital.)**

* * *

**

**Back at the clinic**

Hisekcho is near Hanreiki when she hears a loud thud coming from outside. Surprised, Hisekcho gets up and runs outside.

**Hisekcho:** It's back. I can't let it get Hanreiki.

And with that, she ran outside to see Rukia.

**Hisekcho:** Rukia, what are you doing? What's going on here?

**Rukia:** HISEKCHO GET BACK INSIDE NOW!!

Suddenly one of the Hollow's claws pierced through Hisekcho's chest.

**Rukia:** HISEKCHO!!

**

* * *

**

**End Story6**


	9. Story7: The Mind of Greed Blinds Power

BleachMyStory Story7: The Mind of Greed That is Blinded by Power

* * *

**Rukia:** HISEKCHO!!

**Hisekcho:** Hey I'm alright. What's wrong Rukia?

She looks around looks around and sees Ichigo.

**Hisekcho:** Huh, Ichigo? Why are you doing wearing that robe?

Ichigo turns and looks at her with a frightening look on his face.

**Ichigo: **You're dead.

**Hisekcho:** What are you talking about?

She looks down and sees a chain attached to her chest.

**Hisekcho:** What is this?

She turns her head to see her lifeless body.

**Hisekcho:** Huh what am I doing over there? (Am I…?)

**Rukia:** Don't worry as long as that chain is connected to your body you're not dead.

**Ichigo: **Look out!

After he said this, one of the Hollow's claws went toward Hisekcho and Rukia. Fortunately, they were able to dodge it.

**Hisekcho:** That's the thing that attacked Hanreiki, isn't it?

**Rukia:** Yes it's a Hollow. They're creatures who devour other people's souls.

**Beetle Hollow:** Well looks as though you can see me, now I can finally have my revenge and devour your soul slowly.

Surprisingly, the Hollow was referring to Hisekcho.

**Hisekcho: **Me, but what did I-

**Beetle Hollow: **You are the reason of my emptiness, because of you I lost everything!

Hisekcho was still had a look of fright on her face.

**Beetle Hollow:** You don't remember? Well maybe this will help. When I amongst the living, I was referred as Taku.

Hisekcho's face turned fright to shocking recognition.

**Hisekcho:** Ta-Taku.

**Beetle Hollow: **Ah I see that must have helped but I am now referred as Kabuscarab. When I was alive, I was the worst gang leader there ever was. I used to had it all, money, followers, women. I would control and manipulate people, anything it took to make to the top. And those who I caught and those who tried to run away couldn't escape my unforgiving wrath. But then you.

He points one of his claws at Hisekcho.

**Kabuscarab**: YOU HAD TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO AVOIDED IT! YOU WERE JUST LUCKY THAT GUY CAME! HE WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT ME AND MY HENCEMEN! Then some time after he left, the police came. I was prosecuted and arrested because my own men got scared and ratted me out. I was sent to prison and died shortly after. So I decided to that when I came back, I would wreak havoc and get revenge on all those who betrayed. I managed to get back at most of my men but I still wasn't satisfied. Then I realized that should get revenge on the person who was the cause of all my misery in the first place. You and that guy who saved you. Of course that was my plan until that brat got in the way.

**Hisekcho:** What?!

**Kabuscarab:** Oh you didn't know? I was following you all day but that girl kept looking at me. At first I thought she couldn't see me and was looking at something else, but I when I had the perfect opportunity to strike you, she went in the way.

**Hisekcho:** (I can't believe it. Hanreiki…why did you…)

**Kabuscarab:** Heh, heh, heh. Now then.

He shoved Hisekcho against the wall.

**Kabuscarab: **I think it's about time for me to finally finish you off. And when I'm done, I'll go after your little friend.

All of a sudden, Ichigo's sword slashed one of his claws.

**Kabuscarab: **AAAAAHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!

**Ichigo: **You foul scum. How dare you? You use people; take advantage of them, watch them suffer, for your own personal gain.

Ichigo pointed his sword at Kabuscarab.

**Ichigo: **I'll make sure someone like you reach the depths of Hell.

**

* * *

**

End Story7


	10. Story8: The Unbreakable Bond

Hello everyone, sorry for the huge delay but I promise to keep posting my chapters in a timely manner. For those of you who don't know, **Kabuscarab** is the name of the Hollow.

**BleachMyStory Story8: The Unbreakable Bond**

_**When I was in Mexico, I was always the shy, awkward booknerd who pretty much stayed away from people. I was so alone. Yet I watched Hanreiki try to make friends with people. She was really outspoken even though she couldn't speak. However the others would find her weird, turn her down and make fun of her. Yet she still tried no matter what.**_

**Back to the fight, Ichigo clashes swords with the Hollow**. Ichigo was able to sever a few of Kabuscarab's tentacles but he had many more.

**Kabuscarab: **HA HA HA! I have the ability to regrow and duplicate many of my body parts! There's no way you can defeat me!

**Ichigo: **You BASTARD!

Ichigo swung his zanpaktou at Kabuscarab but out of nowhere, a set of large crab claws came from underneath the Hollow's shell and pins Ichigo to a wall while the other two detached and pinned Hisekcho and Rukia. Then a scorpion tail came out the Hollow's shell.

**Kabuscarab: **Do you like it? I'm only interested in absorbing the souls of females but you gave me no choice. My tail has the ability absorb nearby spiritual pressure and turn it into the form of a laser. As soon as I'm done with you I going after your little lady friends starting with the one I slashed a little earlier.

**Hisekcho: **NO!

Hisekcho struggled as hard as she could to break free but it was no use.

**Hisekcho:** (No. Hanreiki, I don't want you to die.)

_**One day during middle school I saw Hanreiki depressed which was unusual for her even though she was always being picked on. She just sat alone away from everyone. She was like that the day after as well. Later on that day she was outside getting beaten up by some bullies. I looked at her thinking about all the previous times she used to smile even though had no friends and her inability to speak. I don't know what happened next but I started to run between her and the bullies. **_

_**Hisekcho: LEAVE HER ALONE!**_

_**Bully1: What are going do about it?**_

_**Bully2: Yeah she's nothing but a little mousey wimp.**_

_**Bully3: Don't worry, we'll cut it out until she tells us stop and gives us that necklace she has.**_

_**Hisekcho: All she ever did was to try and be nice to everyone. What did she do to deserve this?**_

_**Bullies: SHUT UP! Like we'll ever tell you! Now move outta the way!**_

_**Hisekcho: No.**_

_**Bullies: WHAT?**_

_**Bully1: What are you defending her for?**_

_**Bully2: Just move out the way before we mess you up too!**_

_**Hisekcho: I said no.**_

_**Teacher: What's going on here? You all better hurry to class or else you'll be late!**_

_**Bully3: Let's get outta here. Leave these two losers by themselves.**_

_**And with that, they left.**_

_**Hisekcho: Are you alright?**_

_**Hanreiki looked up at me. She seemed a bit worried, but once she saw that the bullies were gone, she smiled at me and her eyes sparkled giving me a look that said "thank you".**_

_**Hisekcho: My name's Hisekcho. Um, would you like to be friends?**_

_**Her eyes started to water then leaped and wrapped her arms around me.**_

_**Hisekcho: I'll take that as a yes.**_

**Suddenly, **a bright blue light appeared and cut off the Hollow's tail.

**Kabuscarab: **AAAAHHH! What in the-

**End BleachMyStory8**


	11. Story9: The Mysterious Power

**BleachMyStory9: The Mysterious Power**

As soon he turned another bright blue light appeared and sliced Kabuscarab in half. Then immediately after that the Gates of Hell emerged from the earth and as the doors opened slowly a giant vortex emanated, so powerful it could practically suck everything in it path like a black hole but somehow it seemed that the Hollow was the only one who was being sucked in by it.

Tried as he might, Kabuscarab was being pulled by the effects of Hell. He had to let of Ichigo and pinned his claws to the ground, but force was too strong. There was no denying it; his faith would be met no matter what.

**Hisekcho: **HEY!Yousaid that someone saved me and defeated you! Please can you tell me who he is, what he looks like?

The Hollow looked at her and started laughing, he just laughed so hard let go of the ground and allowed himself to suck into the Gates of Hell. The reason he did this was because in the end was satisfied to go down even with a little bit of power left.

**Rukia:** Well now that's done let's hurry heal you before-

But it was too late. The chain was already broken from her body.

**Hisekcho:** Oh no. Rukia, does that mean I'm de-

Before she could finish her sentence, they turned to noticed that Hanreiki was there leaning against the door. She practically stumbled her way toward Hisekcho's lifeless body.

**Hisekcho: **HanHan, what are you doing?

Hanreiki placed her hands over Hisekcho's body. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she did this a bright blue light, similar to the bright blue light that sent the Hollow to Hell earlier, emitted from her hands, and reconnecting the Chain of Faith, putting Hisekcho's soul back into her body.

**Rukia: **(That technique… it's a really advance form of the healing procedure that Shinigamis!) How were you able to do that, purify the Hollow and heal Hisekcho?

Hanreiki pondered the thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. Before anyone could do anything else, Hanreiki started to break into a sweat and coughing up blood.

**Hisekcho: **No! It's her scar, it must be affecting her!

**Rukia: **WHAT?

She quickly pulled away the bandage wrapped around her neck. It revealed a hideous scar, this time it was spreading to her face, strangling her. Everyone looked in shock.

**Rukia:** Oh no!

**Hisekcho:** I've never seen it like this before!

**Rukia:** This no regular scar. This is a technique designed to block off the victim's spiritual pressure and make the victim completely powerless. (Yet the fact she was able to live a normal life for this long without any serious problems is amazing.) It's hard to heal for this could only be done a very strong form of-

Before she could say anything else, Rukia was immediately hit with a dart to the neck then fainted.

**Hisekcho: **Rukia!

Ichigo immediately turned to the direction where the dart came from.

**Ichigo:** Who's there?

Later Ichigo got hit with a dart then Hisekcho.

**?: **Well that certainly wasn't easy. Seems like have to erase some extra memories lately those are so hard to configure lately.

The figure, a woman, came towards Ichigo and Rukia.

**?: **Huh, Soul Reapers. Well, guess I have to do them too.

She placed her hand over their heads. Then when she was finished, she walked towards Hisekcho and Hanreiki.

**?: **Looks like it's about unleash within her but if she does that with the Seal around her she'll surely die *sigh* I wish there was some way to remove it.

Then she placed her hands over their heads.

**?: **The best I could do for her right now is stop the pain and as for her…

She turned her head to Hisekcho.

**?: **After all this time… she seemed to inherit it from him and they weren't blood related. This might be bad. I also have to erase further memories good I went to that Chad person first. (They all have to forget about Hisekcho's kidnapping.) Well now that's now that's done, time to fix this place up and take 'em home.

**The morning after**

Hisekcho woke up in her bedroom. She looked over to her alarm clock and screamed.

**Hisekcho:** HanHan wake up hurry we're going to be late for school!

She ran to Hanreiki's room then to the bathroom to get ready and dressed.

_**No recollection of what abnormal activities that have happened to them since they moved here. It is better this way…better to protect them.**_

**End BleachMyStory9**


	12. Story10: The Hunt Begins

**Sorry for long wait fanreaders. _ Promise to update every Friday! ^_^**

**Story10: The Hunt Begins**

Somewhere in the spirit world where Hollows gather, appeared a strange and tremendous creature. Its shape and identity are unknown but his presence draws Hollows near the beast.

**CREATURES THAT FEED ON SOULS! I HAVE ASKED YOU ALL HERE TO DO A JOB FOR ME! BRING ME A SOUL! NOT JUST ANY SOUL I REQUEST WITH THAT OF EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF PURITY AND INNOCENCE! DO IT AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED WITH ALL THE SOULS YOU CAN DEVOUR TILL YOUR HEARTS ARE FILLED!**

All the Hollows cheered in acceptance.

Meanwhile, Hisekcho and Hanreiki were enjoying weekend by taking a walk at the park.

**Hisekcho: **HanHan have I ever told about the time I was in love?

Hanreiki looked at her questionably.

**Hisekcho: **_It was a long time ago when I was eight. My mom was going back and forth jobs trying to keep a roof over our heads and I was at school my nose always in a book. I always read because I was always sad and I used books as an escape for my sadness. Anyway, one day I saw this boy. He was bigger and stronger than the other kids and he always push around someone he didn't like. I would watch him walk around from the corner of my eye and I sort of had a crush on him even though the other kids said unkind things about him and wanted to beat him up. So one day I decided to take the alleyway after school because I knew that's the route he always takes to go home. I'd figure if I just "accidently" bump into him, I would use that as an excuse to bring up a conversation. So I waited for him to arrive and when he did, I initiated my plan. I walked toward him head down, book held across my head. The more I walked toward him, the more anxious I got. But I was determined to tell him how I felt. So I bumped into him and fell to ground. I immediately apologized._

_**Hisekcho: **__Um can I please know your name?_

_He said nothing just stood silently and glared at me._

_**Hisekcho:**__ Well I would like to know the person who I'm apologizing to. I've seen you around a couple of times, but we've never met. I- I'm Hisekcho, you must be new around he-_

_Then he punched me in the face. _

_**Boy: **__Next time don't get in my way!_

_I've never felt such pain in all my life. I started crying. It just wasn't the punch but the fact that my life wasn't going to get any better. Days after that happened, I sat in my usual spot more into my book than ever sadder than ever. Then he came towards me. I looked up and cowered figuring he was going to hit me again. But instead... _

_**Boy: **__I'm sorry I hit you._

_I couldn't believe it. I thought he was faking, but I could tell his apology was sincere, straight from the heart._

_**Boy: **__Here you could use it as a bookmark if you want._

_He handed me a red and white dahlia. It was the most beautiful flower I've ever seen. _

_**Hisekcho: **__Thank y- huh?_

**Hisekcho:** He was gone and every time I tried to approach him after that he would just avoid me. I guessed that he didn't want to be thanked and still felt sorry for what he did. Ever since that day I decided to not read out of sadness, but read for good things as well like hope and enjoyment even though sometimes I cry when I reach a very emotional part. I always kept that flower he gave me. I attached it to my own bookmark along with other things that are precious to me and that changed my life in a good way.

She showed Hanreiki the bookmark. It had a picture Hisekcho and Hanreiki together when they were in middle school right next to a family picture of Hisekcho, her mother, her step-father, and her step-grandmother. And on the other side was the flower that was given to Hisekcho by the boy. It was beautiful with purple and white petals that blend naturally together.

Suddenly a huge creature slammed on the earth sending Hisekcho and Hanreiki flying as they screamed.

**Hollow: **Ha! So I've finally found you! Time for my reward!


	13. Story11: They're After You!

**Story 11: They're After You!**

Hanreiki gets up from the ground, recovering from the surprise attack. She looks around and sees Hisekcho on the ground unconscious. Worried, she runs towards her but before Hanreiki could reach her, the Hollow jumped in, putting itself between Hanreiki and Hisekcho.

**Hollow: **Not so fast! The only place you're going is with me!

Then the Hollow tried to grab her, but Hanreiki quickly dodged it. But then she was caught by surprise when Hollow's claw detached from its body and captured Hanreiki.

**Hollow: **Heh heh heh That was easier than I though. I'll just hand you over to the head and I'll have my reward. But first I think I'll have a little appetizer.

The Hollow turns around and goes after Hisekcho. Hanreiki struggles to get free.

Hollow just laughs.

**Hollow:** It's no use! That's the most power-

Suddenly this blue light appears and Hanreiki breaks free from the Hollow's claw.

The blue light then takes form of a bow and arrow.

**Hanreiki:** I won't let you harm Hisekcho.

**End Story11**

Sorry it's so short tight schedule. _


	14. Story 12: Those I Want to Protect Part 1

**Into March and here's my first chapter of the month. **

**Story12: Those I Want to Protect Part 1**

_**As long as I could remember, I've been alone. I never knew my parents who died when I was small and I was always either neglected or hurt by those around me. I never was able to speak for myself because of the scar I have around my neck although sometimes I feel like it blocks out more than just my voice. But ever since I met Hisekcho, I now feel like I have meaning in my life. I am no longer alone. I don't think I could find a way to repay her for so much of what she has given me. She's my best friend and I would do anything for her.**_

Hanreiki aims her bow and arrow at the Hollow who struggles to leap out of the way and dodge her attack.

**Hollow:** the boss never mentioned this to me. No matter. Even with that weapon you are no match for me.

_**I don't believe this is the first time I met a creature like this. This feeling is somewhat familiar I just wish I knew what. Does it have something to do with my parents? All I have of them is this choker that I started to wear. It's big enough to cover my scar and it has a beautiful blue cross attached in the middle. When I started wearing it, my throat doesn't hurt as bad but then these weird yet familiar feelings started to stir inside of me.**_

**Hanreiki: **Alright, I think it's about time we end this

Hanreiki summoned a wide array of arrows each penetrating through the Hollow. There was nothing left but dismembered parts left of the Hollow.

**Hanreiki: **It's over now.

Just as she turned around to tend to Hisekcho she felt this heavy pulse within her throat. She spewed out blood and felt this tight grip around her neck. She felt like she was being strangled, she couldn't breathe and she kept coughing up blood. At the same time, the Hollow's pieces started to form back together.

**Hollow: **I see you have no experience hunting us. You're going have to do better than that to finish me off.

Hanreiki struggling to stand up but the pain was too much.

**Hanreiki: (**My throat… it's too hot…I can't breathe…)

She passed out and fell to the ground.

**Hollow: **That was odd. Oh well, it's not my job to judge, just to collect.

As the Hollow came closer to Hanreiki, it stopped. It looked up and saw Hisekcho standing.

**Hollow: **I don't what you think you're doing but if you want to die just say so.


	15. Story13: Those Who Protected Me

**First I would like to address the disaster in Japan that started with an earthquake that had a magnitude of 8.9 on March 11, 2011. I pray for the nation's safety and my heart goes out to all the survivors. **

**Okay for those of you who read my previous chapters and are confused due to a few changes allow me to clarify: The bookmark that Hisekcho has is something she made herself not her stepfather, on it has a family picture of her, her mother, her step grandmother, and stepfather. The dahlia that that boy gave her when she was eight and back in Mexico is red with white at the end of the petals. In the first chapter Hanreiki wore a small bandage around her neck but later wore a black choker with a deep sky blue cross and in the middle is a blue gem, one of two important key elements that will guide Hanreiki to her hidden powers and her secret past (oh no I'm giving you hints, try to figure out the rest on your own) don't worry, all will be revealed in due time. (;**

**

* * *

**

Story13: Those Who Protected Me

* * *

_**Before anyone came into my life, it was just me and mother. She had me at an awfully young age. She ran away from her cruel family only to end up with her abusive boyfriend. It was terrible but she had no choice, there was nowhere else for us to go. As soon as she turned eighteen, she ran away to Mexico so we could forget our past and live a better life. But not all was good; at school I used to get picked on just because of my love for reading. It got so bad that one time I got lost after running away from the kids who used to bully me. I was lost for hours and I could do nothing but cry. Then…**_

**Soushi:** Hey what's a little girl like you doing out so late?

…_I looked up and there he was._

**Soushi:** Come on I'll take you home.

_Ever since then, Soushi and I became real close. Just like me, he had a great love for reading. We discussed different types of books and all kinds of literature. Even my mom grew a liking to him so much that they got married when I was ten. It was great, everyone was so happy…until two years ago. _

_I was in my third year of junior high_ …_I couldn't hark back to that awful memory because it all happened so rapidly…all I could recall is something grabbing my neck, its hand felt like it was going through my throat, like it yearned for something inside me so when it grasped whatever it was, it would rip me apart then…I woke up to the smell of blood and there he lay, Soushi…father, friend, mentor, confidant…dead, slashed across, dead in his own pool of blood. I screamed, I cried, I denied his death hoping that it was a joke that he would come back so we all could be happy again…but he didn't. _

_Not only did I blame myself for his death but also the unhappiness I caused in my family. Mom was never the same. All she ever did was mope around depressed. I did my best to cheer her up but I couldn't repair the reopened wounds in her heart._

_One day she was sitting at the table, sulking. That's when I made the mistake._

"_Mom, do you hate for what I did?"_

_She looked at me benevolent expressed in her eyes then she said…_

"_**Hisekcho you did nothing. What happened wasn't your fault. Please don't hate yourself. You're my daughter and I love you."**_

_I felt somewhat at ease when she said that. But the next day after I came home from school she was gone. All she left was a note "Be safe." I was infuriated. How can she leave her 13 year old daughter by herself without a word, without telling anyone where she went…until I find her, all I could do is keep her promise to be safe._

_But then strange things started happening I after moved here. I started having strange dreams involving Rukia and Ichigo then I would remember this strange woman standing over me. Once I told Hanreiki about it and she said that she had the exact same dream. Lately I've been wearing father's glasses so he could what I see…_

Going back a bit to when Hanreiki was fighting the Hollow and Hisekcho was on the ground unconscious.

_But instead I think he's helping me see more._

While regaining conciseness, Hisekcho opened her eyes. When she was knocked away, her glasses fell off her face and landed right in front of her. What she witnessed was startling. Through the glasses she could see the hollow, but without them, she could not see it.

Back to the fight now

As the hollow hurled sharp quill-like projectiles toward Hisekcho, she flinched in fear of getting inflicted. Almost immediately, she created a shield made of paper blocking the attack. The hollow stepped back in surprise.

**Hisekcho: **(What was what? Did I cause it? The bookmark!)

**

* * *

**

End Story13


	16. Story14: Those I Want to Protect Part 2

**Sorry for the delay and confusion just please bear this with me Soushi did make the bookmark**

* * *

Story14: Those I Want To Protect Part 2

* * *

Hisekcho looked down at the bookmark she held in her hand.

**Hisekcho: **(How is this…)

Then she recalled

_**Hisekcho: **__Soushi-san, Soushi-san! Hise's so happy you married Mama._

_She was running around in a room full of books frantically and full of excitement._

_**Soushi: **__Slow down little Hise._

_**Hisekcho:**__ Ha ha Now Soushi-san is Papa-san and Mama and I are now Hamasaki._

_**Soushi: **__Yes now be careful Hise. _

_She ran anxiously until she tripped and fell, dropping her flower._

_**Soushi: **__Are you alright?_

_Hisekcho got up quickly._

_**Hisekcho: **__Mm-hmm. Oh no my flower._

_She ran towards it and picked it up._

_**Soushi: **__It's that important to you, huh?_

_**Hise: **__Mm-hm. A boy gave to me so I'm using it as a bookmark. _

_**Soushi: **__well how about we fix that so you don't start losing it._

_He took the flower and turned his back to Hisekcho so she couldn't see._

_**Soushi: **__finished! This is much better now isn't it?_

_Hisekcho looked in awe as she saw the pretty dahlia and the family picture attached to a bookmark._

_**Soushi: **__This way, no matter what happens, so you won't be alone._

**Hisekcho: (**So I won't be alone…)

**Hollow: **I suggest you quit standing there 'cause you're going to die!

Soon remembering the situation she's in, Hisekcho quickly analyzed the area and found the other source of her new powers: boxes of papers next to the garbage bin. The hollow once again launched its quills towards Hisekcho. Immediately she ran towards the paper and created a human-sized shield protecting her from the attack.

**Hollow: **Ha! Those paper tricks will help you for long.

Just before the hollow could make another move, Hisekcho hurriedly sent a numerous amount of paper after the hollow, cutting it into several pieces. Relived, she walks over to Hanreiki when all of a sudden she feels this terrible pain.

**Hisekcho: **What is this?

She looked and saw the reason on her pain. One of the hollow's quills managed to graze her side causing a type of paralysis due to the poison inside it. The hollow managed to put itself together once more.

**Hollow: **As I said before, once I'm cut up I am able to regenerate my pieces back together.

Before the hollow could even make its next move, it was slain by the same mysterious woman from the previous hollow incident.

* * *

**End Story14**


	17. Story15: Time to Establish

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I guess I have some serious writer's block. **:/ **Also check out my first poll on my profile page: How would you fight off Hollows? u/2166582/Tsudere**

* * *

**Story 15: Time to Establish**

* * *

The female figure walks over toward Hisekcho. After briefly looking down at her, the woman kneels down to pick her up when…

**?:** Hey there.

The woman stands up straight and without turning around, responds.

**?:** It's been a while hasn't it, Urahara?

The disheveled shopkeeper walks up to her.

**Urahara:** Well, you know running a candy shop isn't as easy as it looks.

He jokingly smiles while rubbing the back of his neck but then stops when he looks down at Hisekcho. His face turns to that of a serious expression.

**Urahara:** You realize what this means.

**?:** I don't need to be told. However…

**Urahara:** So what are planning exactly?

**?:** I could only shield them for so long yet I have no choice.

She kneels down and lifts Hisekcho into her arms.

**?:** I need to ask a favor of you.

**Urahara:** Don't worry about it. She's in good hands. Tessen.

The mustached giant nods then throws Hanreiki over her shoulder.

**Urahara:** By the way, there's been an increase of Hollows around the area, keep your guard up.

**?:** Like I said, I don't need to be told. But thanks.

And with that, the unknown female scoops Hisekcho into her arms and vanishes.

* * *

Hisekcho, still groggy after recently coming out of unconsciousness, sits up and places her hand over her head to stop the dizziness. She looks around and realizes that she's at home on her couch in the living room. Before Hisekcho could think about what happened, a voice from behind her which causes her to jolt up and turn around.

**?:** Good you're up.

Hisekcho's face turns into a mixture of recognition to shock.

* * *

Hanreiki looks around the empty room with confusion.

**Hanreiki**: Where am I?

She gasped in surprised.

**Hanreiki:** I can talk and my throat isn't hurting.

**Urahara: **Ah, I seeyou're up.

Hanreiki turns around surprised to see someone else in the room. Before she could ask who he is, Urahara puts his hand up, indicating silence.

**Urahara: **Now, now I'm sure you have many questions but first let me explain a few things.

* * *

**End Story15**


End file.
